


Titans East Meet Blackfire

by Baz



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans Go!, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: Aqualad is going out with Blackfire, who seems to be winning the Titans East over with her charm. But Starfire warns Bumblebee about her sister's reputation. Has Blackfire turned a new leaf and is now good? Or is she just as bad as ever?





	Titans East Meet Blackfire

TITANS EAST MEET BLACKFIRE

 

One afternoon, Bumblebee, Speedy and Mas y Menos brought lunch back to their tower.

 

“Aqualad, we got tacos!” Speedy called out. “And don’t worry. They’re not fish.”

 

Aqualad was not in the kitchen, so they went outside his bedroom door. They heard sex noises in there.

 

Speedy covered Mas y Menos’ ears, and Bumblebee knocked on the door.

 

“Aw shit!” said an impatient Aqualad from inside.

 

The door opened and Aqualad stood there completely naked, with a pillow covering his……….lad.

 

“Do you mind?” snapped Bumblebee. “There are children present!”

 

Mas y Menos giggled at the naked Aqualad.

 

Bumblebee noticed that there was a naked woman in Aqualad’s bed. Mas y Menos peeked in to see, but Speedy brought them away.

 

“Go to the kitchen and eat your tacos,” he told them.

 

Mas y Menos grumbled in Spanish as they walked away.

 

Bumblebee went into Aqualad’s bedroom and looked at the naked woman. She was tanned and had blue and black hair.

 

“Who’s the girl?” asked Speedy.

 

The naked girl sat up.

 

“Oh hi,” she greeted.

 

Bumblebee looked at her.

 

“You wouldn’t happen to be Tamaranean would you?”

 

“Yes,” answered the girl.

 

“Because you look an awful lot like…..”

 

“Starfire,” answered the girl. “Yes, she is my sister. I am Blackfire. The oldest and hottest one.”

 

She held out her hand to shake Bumblebee’s.

 

“Er, I shouldn’t because you’re after touching Aqualad’s……..”

 

Blackfire giggled.

 

“So Blackfire,” Speedy asked her. “How did you meet this loser?”

 

Aqualad gave him a dirty look.

 

“I caught him skinny dipping at the beach,” answered Blackfire.

 

“Oh God, you’re not at that again!” Bumblebee told Aqualad.

 

“So I decided to join him,” said Blackfire. “And I gotta say, he is great in both sea and in bed.”

 

“Oh T.M.I!” replied Bumblebee. “Anyway, we’ll leave you two alone. See you later, Blackfire.”

 

“Bye,” said Blackfire as Bumblebee and Speedy left and closed the door.

 

Blackfire and Aqualand continued their sex. When they were finished, Blackfire laid on top of Aqualad and stroked his chest. Aqualad stroked her curves.

 

“That was awesome,” purred Blackfire. “But I’m thirsty.”

 

“There is beer in the fridge,” Aqualad told her. “Help yourself.”

 

The naked Blackfire got out of bed and left the room. Aqualad just laid there with a big smile on his face.

 

“Aqualad, you are too cool,” he told himself.

 

Mas y Menos were eating their tacos on the table in the kitchen, then their mouths dropped open. The naked Blackfire walked past them.

 

“Hello, boys,” she purred.

 

The twins were frozen in shock and amazement as they watched the naked Blackfire walk over to the fridge and took out two cans of Bud. She then gave the twins a flirteous look as she left the kitchen.

 

When the sexy Tamaranean had left, the twins looked down and saw their massive boners sticking out.

 

Mas ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Menos was annoyed that his brother got there first. He then decided to take the box of tissues from the kitchen and ran to his and his brother’s room. He closed the door and got down to business.

 

A few seconds later, Speedy walked up to the Twins' bedroom door.

 

“Guys, did you leave your tacos on the……?”

 

He opened the door and got the shock of his life!

 

“LARGATE!” cried Menos.

 

Speedy closed the door and left as if nothing happened.

 

The naked Blackfire walked back into Aqualad’s room with the beers.

 

“Did you walk into the kitchen naked?” asked Aqualad, suddenly realising that just now. Handsome guy, but not too bright.

 

“It’s okay, no-one saw me,” lied Blackfire with a crafty grin.

  
  


Bumblebee was talking to Cyborg on Skype in her room.

 

“So Aqualad’s got a girl,” Bumblebee told him.

 

“Who’s the lucky lady?” asked Cyborg.

 

“It is actually Starfire’s sister, Blackfire,” answered Bumblebee.

 

Cyborg looked at her shocked.

 

“Oh shit!” he cried.

 

“What? What’s wrong?” asked Bumblebee.

 

“I’ll let Star explain,” said Cyborg.

 

The robot brought Starfire into the room and she talked to Bumblebee.

 

“My sister is going out with Aqualad?” she asked in shock.

 

“Yeah,” answered Bumblebee.

 

“Bumblebee, she is very bad,” explained Starfire. “She is a crinimal. She stole something and tried to frame me for it!”

 

“The bitch,” replied Bumblebee who was also in shock.

 

“She can pretend to be nice to trick you, and then do something horrible!” Starfire warned. “Bumblebee, get rid of her or else the excrement will hit the fan!”

 

Later, Blackfire and Aqualad (with their clothes on) were cuddled up on the big sofa in the living room watching TV. Mas y Menos were on the other side crazy in love with Blackfire.

 

Bumblebee walked in.

 

“Boys, I want to talk to Blackfire alone,” she said.

 

“Okay,” said Aqualad as he got up and brought the love sick twins off as well.

 

They walked out of the room and Bumblebee sat next to Blackfire.

 

“What’s up?” asked Blackfire.

 

“I was talking to your sister on Skype,” explained Bumblebee.

 

“Oh shit,” replied Blackfire.

 

“She said you tried to frame her a long time ago,” said Bumblebee.

 

“Yes, I have done some bad things in the past,” admitted Blackfire. “I had tried to frame my sister for theft and almost got her to marry an alien that looks like several anuses put together. She’s good, I’m bad. It’s Ying and Yang. But I was a really bad bitch years ago. But I have matured. Prison can teach you the error of your ways. But its not too late to redeem yourself. You have my word, Bumblebee, that I will not do anything bad. If I do, you can beat the shit out of me. Cross my hearts, all five of them.”

 

Bumblebee looked at her.

 

“It is it true you have five hearts?” she asked her.

 

“Five hearts, nine stomachs, 160 long intestine and 3 vaginas,” replied Blackfire.

 

“Three?” asked Bumblebee in disbelief.

 

“Yeah, incase one doesn’t work,” said Blackfire.

 

They both laughed.

  


Over the week, things seem to be going okay with Blackfire. She took them to the mall, the nightclub and even fought crime with them. She and Aqualad were getting along well. They went to the cinema, went to the carnival, went skinny dipping at the beach, and of course, the sex was always excellent.

 

Bumblebee, despite being seduced by Blackfire’s goodness, still didn’t leave the Tamaranean off the hook. She just knew that somehow, Blackfire was going to show a trace of evil.

 

And she did…….

  
  


One afternoon, when Aqualad, Bumblebee and the twins were away fighting crime, Speedy decided to stay home and work out in their own gym. Blackfire walked up to Speedy who doing bench presses.

 

“Hi, Blackfire,” said Speedy as he lifted the barbell.

 

“Hi, Speedy,” purred Blackfire as she watched him, whilst giving him a seductive look.

 

Speedy continued to lift the barbell, not knowing Blackfire was trying to do.

 

“You have nice muscles,” purred Blackfire as she admired Speedy’s arms.

 

“Thank you,” replied Speedy.

 

He placed the barbell back onto the top of the bench and sat up. Blackfire touched one of his arms.

 

“Ohhhhhhhh,” she purred.

 

Speedy looked at her confused.

 

“Er, Blackfire, what are you?”

 

“Shhhhhhh,” shushed Blackfire as she placed her finger on his lips.

 

Then she looked at him and then kissed him on the lips. Speedy pulled her off him.

 

“Blackfire! What are you doing?”

 

“What?” asked Blackfire, not looking bothered.

 

“You’re Aqualad’s girl!” snapped Speedy.

 

“So?” asked Blackfire.

 

“Why are you……..?” Speedy begin to ask.

 

“Its okay, he doesn’t have to know,” said Blackfire.

 

Speedy got up and was disgusted.

 

“How could you……….?” he begin to ask.

 

“Dude, I’m a princess!” snapped Blackfire. “I can do whatever I want!”

 

Speedy stormed out of the gym in disgust. Blackfire then gave an evil smile.

 

When the other Titans got back, they wondered why Speedy looked a little annoyed.

 

“You okay, man?” asked Aqualad.

 

“I’m fine,” lied Speedy.

 

Bumblebee knew this had something to do with Blackfire.

 

She went outside the guest room to talk to Blackfire. But she could hear Blackfire talking into her phone in Tamaranean and she sounded really angry.

 

Bumblebee took out her own phone and decided to record Blackfire’s rant onto it.

 

Later, Bumblebee skyped Starfire.

 

“Star, I heard your sister on the phone to someone and was speaking in Tamaranean. Could you tell me what this means?”

 

Bumblebee played Blackfire’s rant on her phone.

 

Starfire looked shocked as she knew what Blackfire was saying.

 

“She had placed small security cameras into your Tower and has been filming you all for a reality show boradcasted to different planets!”

 

“WHAT?” cried Bumblebee.

 

Later that evening, Cyborg and Starfire went to Titans East Tower. Blackfire was surprised to see them.

 

“Ah, sister, surprised to see you here.”

 

But Starfire didn’t greet back.

 

Cyborg began to to look around the living room.

 

“What are you doing?” asked Blackfire.

 

“Scanning,” answered Cyborg.

 

“Scanning for what?” asked Blackfire.

 

Cyborg had found what he was looking for. He walked over to a wall and punched a hole into it.

 

“Hey, what are you?” cried Aqualad.

 

But Cyborg pulled out a small camera from the hole.

 

The Titans East were shocked.

 

“What is a camera doing there?” asked Aqualad.

 

Cyborg then left the room and scanned the other rooms to find more cameras. He found one in the bathroom, the corridors and even some in all of the rooms.

 

“What are all those cameras doing here?” asked Speedy.

 

  Starfire explained:

 

“My sister has been secretly recording all of you for a reality show for the Klaarrgg network in Hylxxx 12, a sleazy place similar to Hollywood. The show is called ‘The Blackfire Show’ where she does terrible things to people.”

 

Titans East looked at Blackfire angrilly. The evil Tamaranean giggled.

 

“Okay, they payed me a shitload of money.”

 

“So……… you don’t really love me?” asked a heartbroken Aqualad.

 

Blackfire scoffed.

 

“Hell no! What makes you think I would want to go out with a fish boy? I only dated you for the show.”

 

Aqualad was angry.

 

“And that’s why you kissed me behind his back,” Speedy told her.

 

“What?” asked Aqualad.

 

“It was to add a bit of spice to the show,” explained Blackfire.

 

“And I hear that your show isn’t doing well in the ratings,” said Cyborg. “That’s what the angry phonecall was about.”

 

“Yeah, those bastard viewers are not watching the show because they think it’s fake,” said Blackfire.

 

Just then her phone rang.

 

“Excuse me,” she said as she answered it.

 

She began to answer it in Tamaranean. She had a shocked look on her face.

 

Starfire began to smile.

 

Blackfire then hung up.

 

“That was the Network. My show has been cancelled.”

 

“Serves you right!” said Bumblebee. “And Blackfire……. You said that if you ever did any bad shit, I would beat the shit out of you.”

 

Bumblebee walked up to Blackfire and punched her in the face. Unfortunatly, punching a Tamaranean is like punching a statue. Bumblebee held her hand in pain.

 

“Allow me,” Starfire told her.

 

Starfire walked up to her sister and punched her in the face so hard, she flew across the sitting room and into Aqualad’s pool.

 

“At least one of us got wet,” remarked Blackfire as she rose from the water.

 

Aqualad walked up to her.

 

“Blackfire, it’s over.”

 

Then Mas y Menos jumped into the pool and both let a huge fart all over Blackfire. She gasped in disgust.

 

She got out of the pool and made her way to the elevator.

 

“I’m getting out of this dump! Smell you later, losers!”

 

She got into the elevator, and gave Titans East, Starfire and Cyborg the finger.

 

As the evil Tamaranean left, Mas y Menos both reliased something.

 

“Hermano, millones de planetas nos han visto masturbándonos!” cried Mas.

 

“Oh Mierda!” cried Menos

 

“Thanks guys,” Aqualad told Starfire and Cyborg.

 

But then he looked very down.

 

“I’m sorry, Aqualad,” Bumblebee told him.

 

“Life can really kick you in the balls,” said Aqualad. “No matter how sexy a bad girl is, she’s still a bad girl.”

 

“Buddy, why don’t we drown our sorrows by getting drunk tonight,” Speedy told him.

 

“I can drink you under the table,” Aqualad told him.

 

“I have to disagree,” Speedy teased back.

 

“Why do you have to be underneath a table to drink?” asked Starfire.

  


Not only did “The Blackfire Show” flop, but it was also voted one of the worst TV shows in the Universe, around the top 5.

 

Blackfire managed to destroy both her relationship with Aqualad and her TV career in a week.

 

Still, at least she got a good paycheck and good shag out of it.

 

THE END

 


End file.
